


Invisible

by candyaquarius



Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: also i didn't really beta this sorry, also i'm new to this, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyaquarius/pseuds/candyaquarius
Summary: The janitor comes to a terrible realization.Warning: Spoilers for season 2
Relationships: Julian the Janitor/Nunnally, Julian the Janitor/The Ticketbooth Clerk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> As I was making predictions for the season finale I... had a pretty sad thought. Here's a short fic/prediction based on it.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> (Criticism welcomed, by the way.)

In the middle of Paris, at the top of the Eiffel Tower, a janitor sleeps peacefully in his cot. He’s woken by sunshine peeking through the slits around his door, but instead of being annoyed and trying to get back to sleep, he willingly rises from slumber and, with eagerness, gets dressed and takes the elevator down from the Eiffel Tower, being sure to make a quick stop at the commissary to sneak a chocolate croissant.

Which he paid for.

Of course.

Anyway, today was the day he was going to find Coco, but first there was a certain ticket booth clerk he wanted to see. He makes his way to the booth. The janitor waits for the tourist in front of him to leave and walks up to the counter, trying to hide his excitement. Nunnally is distracted with the cash register.

“Hi Nunnally!”

The ticket booth clerk doesn’t look up. You were a little low, try speaking a bit louder.

“Hey, Nunnally?”

Nunnally finishes whatever he was doing with the cash register and looks ahead at Julian. The janitor’s heart flutters and he can’t help but smile at the other young man.

“How’s your morning?”

The other boy doesn’t respond, he just keeps... looking ahead. The janitor stands there confused until he sees someone in front of him again, Nunnally making small talk before giving them a ticket.

The janitor staggers a bit away from the ticket booth, and drops to his knees. As people walk by him and through him, he stares at the ground. A tear falls, he doesn’t move to wipe his eye. He just keeps... looking down. That moment last night with Nunnally, or the person he thought was named Nunally, was something he just dreamt up. He really can’t be seen or heard by anyone else, and this revelation weighs on his soul, keeping him on the ground, because what was the point of getting up? 

But Julian, there is a point to getting up! You still have the Eiffel Tower, you still have the rowboat, you still have Paris, you still have Mr. Chouinard...”

“Yeah...”

And I know how much it hurts to have your heart broken, but there is someone out there who is missing that knows you are real. Who cares about you. Please… you need to get up for Coco.

He continues to sit there. After a minute he takes a deep breath.

“You’re right."

And he gets up.

"Let’s go find Coco.”


End file.
